


Irony

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic, as Severus Snape looked on towards the scene, the scene of the boywholived not being adored with attention, but cooking, and how he can cook well. Please r&r! 5th year spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Ironic**

Disclaimer: I Don't own HP, JKR does!

* * *

Sadly enough it was ironic how the Potter boy can cook for his own family, and yet cannot accurately create a proper potion in his own class. Cooking, as well as Potions both requires patience, and proper timing. It was ironic how Potter could cook, clean, and well not act like a celebrity. Maybe, I've been wrong, thinking that Potter stuttered around like his father in school. He's quieter than his father, and he does his chores and cook for his own family.

 

It was ironic how life could be so unfair. How Harry Potter wasn't spoiled at home. How Harry Potter almost had a life like his.

Severus Snape needed to talk to the Headmaster. His own family members didn't protect him at all. He was alone in the world with no family. Just like his childhood.

It was ironic, but Severus knew he couldn't do anything at the moment. All he could do is watch as Harry cooked his family's dinner, and how little amount of food he would get.

Severus would just wonder what he could say to the headmaster, and wondered if he could do anything at all.

Maybe let all the dunderheads in the Order of Phoenix know the truth about how Potter really survives, they could always threaten the Dursleys _or something…_


End file.
